the guitarist and singer city style
by Kylila Kurosuki
Summary: what happens when a not so popular girl in highschool had a abusive boyfriend a murdered family ad when to bottum of the food chain to the top of the punk chain. Riku is the lead singer for Key killers and finds her still has a crush and they get together and she hs to find a band i suck at summaries okay


He was a singer she was a punk guitarist who was out of place and form a broken up band who place in clubs, but they both have a secret.

how in hells bells does this work

but first we need, something my friend taught me what to say to a blode or strawberry blonde. Remember no offence to (strawberry) blondes (I am a strawberry blonde).

This is a how cat

This is a to cat

This is a distract cat

This is a a cat

This is a Blonde cat

This is a while cat

This is a talking cat

This is a about cat

This is a cats cat

Didn't make sense read only the fourth word only top to bottom.

Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Axel were sitting in the same room.

"What hell do you mean Tidus dropped out how do we find a new guitarist.",Riku said.

Then an idea hit Sora in the face litterly, Roxas threw a paper at him and he read it.

"Hey Riku."

" What?"

"I think we found our guitar player"

"What? Let me see that.",Then Riku read it through." The dark demon back in the clubs. Who the hell is that."

" Abhita Linsuki. From the broken band Hell's Fire Decendent's, famous guitarist went world wide after band broke up went on tours with a bunch of people. Top of the rock food chain. Plays in clubs rarely get a chance to get an autograph getting to a club with her playing even rarer. Getting a gig to sing with her the story goes on for years. To get an interveiw better have a good person to back you up. Even to find out where her guitars are from is hard. She will sing sometimes in her gigs mostly dude songs she can sing low but if a chick song she can go high."

"Okay Roxas that is enough. Guys we need to find her.""

Says here",Roxas said pointing to his laptop."She's playing a gig in Destiny Island her hometown."

"Wait how come we wouldn't know her then if she grew up in Destiny islands."

"Oh you know her."

,Then Riku thought."You mean the punk person thought was a slut."

"Exsactly."

"Dayyyyammmmm she came far."

"She went after her dad got killed and her mother moved, leaving her with her step father."

"We need to get to that club."

"Well they lost there ending act. Lead singer in rehab."

"Fate how do you work?"

"Very well.",Spoke up Axel, the bass."Oblivously is how I say I think we should go for it. I mean we are already here."

"Let's do it.", Said Sora.

"Peace."

"Where are you going Riku."

"To my room I am doing my homework on this chick, but"

"But what?"

"How didn't we see her at the high school reuionion."

"Good Question.", Then Riku walked off to his room ploped down on his bed and grabbed his laptop, and opened it. Then he typed in Abhita Linsuki and a few pages full of results came up like, The Hell's Fire Fist, The Prodigy Player, The gliding Guitar Girl, What Abhita does after band breaks up, Satan's Saint in the clubs again, He clicked on at least 20 in two hours. And each one there was a girl with Blood red hair with black, silver, green,amber, and blue thin, not even a fourth a centimetter, streaks going threw it playing a Gibson. One she was up against the bass. One she was singing back up again. One more she was in a circle flipping people off. One caught his eye the most. Abhita confronts abusive ex,Tidus, after two years.

"What the hell!", Then he saw a picture of her on her first solo CD in a black alley way with a guitar case on her back a knife in hand and arrows around her waist.

"Damn I was obsessed with that CD didnt know it was her.",Then RIku feel asleep at the computer. Then he got up not feeling his laptop and Sora in his black bean bag in the corner on it."

"Sora what the hell."

''I think we might get a good deal.",Then Riku walked over unbutton his shirt leaving on his black muscle shirt.

"So you think we might get her."

"Well we have to be ready tonight Axel talked to the club owner and got us in."

"Hell yes!"

"So go get ready dude we got 3 hours. We are doing one song ."

"Okay so get the hell outta my room and thanks.",He said putting his laptop on his bed and shoving him out. Then Riku went to take a shower. Got out put on some black pants and a navy blue shirt with a black dragon with a heart in its mouth blood dripping from it. Then he went to the club telling them to hurry. When he got there he bumbed into Abhita herself, accidently hitting her ass, but she did't see his face.

" Watch where you going perverted asshole",Then she slapped him. "Mother fucking perverted fuckers these days", Then she walked in. And she said all this in a rough and gruff voice she always had.

" Since went did she talk like that?", He said touching his face, thank god he healed fast and barely marked. Then he walked in and met eyes with Abhita when she turned around.

" Are you the ending act filling in."

" Yes. And you are Abhita Linsuki."

"How do you know my name."

"Riku Takasaki."

"You but how are you the ending act."

"Singer for Key Killers."

"Dude I have like everyone of your CD's. Come on sit", She said pointing to the other side of the bouth. And he sat down. She finally took off her back coat to reveal black knee shorts a posion green tank, a blue tube top, fingerless gloves tht went to four inches short of her shoulder, and a black muscle shirt, with a black and green camo bandana tied at the side making her look like a hood a little,and a guitar stapped across her back in a case that was blood red with a black, silver, green and blue dragon, then sat down.

"So how've you been?"

"Well I was about to ask you but, shity we lost our guitar player."

"Tidus right?"

"Yep"

" Fucking murderous dick."

" What?"

"I got scars from that asshole."

" He was always kinda rough made me mad a lot." , To points i can't hide my fangs' He thought.

" So how bout you?"

"Good but bad think this might be one of my last gigs if I can't find a band quick."

" Oh yeah we were looking for a new guitarist interested though."

"You do heavy, death, rock of any sort, punk goth anything."

"Yes we do"

" Deal! God I love you"

" Thanks",Riku said scratching the top of his head.

Then she scratched the top of her head her ears starting to pop out 'Shit', Then she made them go back in.

" So where is the rest of your band?"

" Should be here soon. Nice guitar case by the way."

" Thanks."

" So when does this place open."

" In about thridty minutes."

"Okay. Remember the time went Larnexe said she could out sleep you and you were like.' Bitch i am saving this till I find someone right. And bitch you like a bike cycle seat and everyone gets a ride. or when you and Kairi were like."

"You mean Twingle twingle little whore",

Then Riku took over Kairi's parts."Close your legs there not a door"

"You gonna catch an STD"

"They only like you cause your free."

" Twingle twingle little whore"

" This is school not Jearsey Shore", By the end Riku was clapping like a retarded seal and hit his knee on the table.

"Shit is this made outta metal."

"Yup some have spikes at the V.I.P area up there."

" Cool remember when it got 111 degrees and Sora's like .'My balls are gonna be sweating so bad they smell outta my pants "

"Oh yeah I was about to throw him out the window."

" I threw him out of a tree"

" Good one"

" I know right"

" I still remember going to prom alone though and you really doing one dance. Thanks for that."

" Your welcome. I mean I thought you looked good back then too."

" Too? may i ask"

" Well you look better now."

" Aren't you dating someone."

" No"

" Well in a little while i might if you want"

" Okay"

" Hey Riku you found her.",They heard Tidus voice, and Abhita turned white and paralized. Riku saw this and before Tidus got hold of her he stepped in front of the bouth.

"Get out Tidus."'

"Why and let you have the eye candy."

" Well i sure as hell ain't letting you get her."

" And why is that? You don't know the story.",By then Abhita was clinging onto his back.

"Well I do know you abused her, most likey have killed people and she is most likey next."

"Do we have a problem here.", The owner came over.

"Get him outta here unless you want your lead act to not play.",Riku said picking Abhita up in his arms and craddling her. Then he whisled and a dude named Cloud came over and threw him out. And he and the owner walked away. After that Riku picked her up and put her in his lap after he put his feet on the seat and leaned against the wall. He rocked her putting her head under his chin wrapping a arm around her back and under her knees. When she snapped out of her fear coma ten minutes later she wrapped her arms around Riku's neck not knowing it was Riku yet and cried into his sleavless sweatswirt. He didnt know what to do but was going on with instinct.

"It's okay he's gone wanna talk"

"No it is bad enough i dont even know who is holding me.", Then he grabbed her chin and made her look up.

"You're talking to Riku Takasaki."

"I thought you were long gone"

"Nope I am still here. But we don't know if he is long gone, will you be Ok to perform?"

" I'll be fine."

" I guess it is to soon to ask what happened."

" It is a long story."

" That's Okay"

" Hey if you two want a place in the V.I.P's you better hurry people start coming in in about five minutes."

"Wanna move."

"Yes please"

"Can you walk?"

" Can you carry me?"

"Mhhhm", Then he picked her up and she got off him.

" Where do you think you're going?"

"Well I thought i was getting a ride on your back"

Then he picked her up bridal style and carried her up stairs to the V.I.P's and sat her down on a couch in the back in his lap, and she nuzzled next to his chest.

" It all started five years ago after highschool got out. Tidus and me were dating and he would come home pissed and beat me to a bloody pulp i couldn't tell anyone he would find out then i told Kairi. I wish i didn't now i know what a whore feels like because of him i told Kairi and he thought it would keep me from leaving. Hell to the no I ran away became a guitarist that sadistic ass killed my dad. In the woods i tried running some of my friends found me passed out bloody thought i would die. the reason i wear the gloves", Then she pulled down her mid arm gloves and scars everywhere hell he saw a 'T' carved in.

"He did that?"

"Y...y...yes.",Then she broke down crying, and he rubbed her back. When she was done she looked at his eyes but a fang caught her eye.'Imposible a vampire i thought they extinct well i also thought nekos extincted but what am I'

"Riku?"

"Yes?"

"Are you a vampire."

"What would make you think that?"

" Denial is a first sign, it's okay quess what I am?"

"What?", Then she whispered in his ear.

"I am a neko"

"What? If you were you would be able to heal."

"Yeah unless the person has a poisoned fucking knife and you try to heal it goes to your blood."

"Damn would you heal if the poison was out?"

"Yes, but doctors find out and then I tell, Tidus finds out and boom I can say bye bye to my life. So are you or arent you a vampire?"

"I am the fangs are real i can extract them but piss me off I can't."

"If we date ever your not going to bite me are you?"

"Not unless you want me to. But when would you be ready to date."

" I would be right now I mean your here holding me trying to help me."

" Them Abhita Linsuki would you be my girlfriend?", She replied by kissing him on the lips.

"I will. Oh yeah have you ever been in this club before?"

" No why? "

" Keep your spots if you wanna stay h and beware of sluts whores hookers and stripers trying to get at you."

" Okay hey people are coming in."

" I know I can hear. Hey I'm going down for something wanna come. Don't worry no one takes the seats in the back they know i bring a crew and we sit in this corner."

"Okay",Then they went down hand in hand and saw Axel, Roxas, and Sora.

"Yo bros"

"Hey Riku."

" Who's she?"

"Do we have a guitar player?"

" Did you find her?"

" Hey Sora. Axel I found her and Roxas your question is answered right know. Care to tell them who you are.?"

"Hey sweaty balls", Sora knew that name outta anywhere.

"So you still remember that?"

" Ha me remembering I am sure everyone one does. As for you two I am Abhita Linsuki, and I have been asked by Riku I can deal with you three for a while i guess."

" The boys are back in town well with one girl"

" Eh you guys can talk I was about to go over to the bar"

"Okay",Then she went over and got a margirita( Sorry when i was younger i accidently drank one because I thought it was a slushie I didnt know had a good night though)

"Dudes ?"

"What?"

"I think it is a good thing Tidus got out."

"Why so you have her good for you."

"No Tidus is a sadistic bastard"

"Riku are you sure"

"Oh he is sure believe me I want to kill that bastard but ever time i see him I go into a fear coma"

" We can't have pussies on our band."

"Yeah you dont even know the story and i wont tell you anytime soon.", Then she walked away towards to top again.

"Good going Axel. Abhi wait up",Before Riku walked off he stomped on Axels shin. Then he walked/ran off. After two minutes he found her in the back deep in thought, and jumped a little when Riku grabbed her and moved her on his lap. Then they heard the opening, then Abhita realised she had to go on.

"Ready?"

"Hell Yea!"

"Wow more info then needed"

"You gunna stay up here"

"No I am going down to find the dudes now and then hear you."

"Okay",Then she sat turned towards him in his crosted lap, and kissed him.

"Now i gotta go down soon. Walk me down?",Then he got up taking her with and walked down. Riku found the three easily said they had to go on after her and left. Got back to the stage where the song was started.(You will about learn one of my favorite songs. P.S first heavy song i learned from my big bro.)

You walk on like a woman in suffering

Won't even bother now to tell me why

You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment

Leaving me broken another time

You come on like a bloodstained hurricane

Leave me alone, let me be this time

You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption

I don't want to mention, the reason I know

That I am stricken and can't let you go

When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know

That I am crippled by all that you've done

Into the abyss will I run

You don't know what your power has done to me

I want to know if I'll heal inside

I can't go on with a holocaust about to happen

Seeing you laughing another time

You'll never know why your face has haunted me

My very soul has to bleed this time

Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses

Leaving me breathless, the reason I know

That I am stricken and can't let you go

When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know

That I am crippled by all that you've done

Into the abyss will I run

Into the abyss will I run

You walk on like a woman in suffering

Won't even bother now to tell me why

You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment

Leaving me broken another time

You come on like a bloodstained hurricane

Leave me alone, let me be this time

You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption

I don't want to mention, the reason I know

That I am stricken and can't let you go

When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know

That I am crippled by all that you've done

Into the abyss will I run

Into the abyss will I run

I can't let you go

Yes I am stricken and can't let you go

(It you dont know it fuck you jk jk if you wanna know it disturbed stricken if you hate rock get the fuck off my site btw I sing this a lot and it can be sung as a girl song thank you)

After that she bolted off so people whouldnt block her. She met Riku upstairs.

"Hey nice going dude song for a chick awesomeness.",He said right as she sat down noticing her beer was gone.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

" My beer"

" You caught me",Then he took it from the side of the couch and gave it to her where she chugged the rest and put beer bomb champs to a amatuer.

"Damn Sora tries to do that and he pukes"

"Skill. Oh you have to go on then I will show you something."

" Okay"

" Yo Riku come on"

"Coming Axel. be back."

"Um don't I have to come down with you, I mean guitarist. Well it would surprise a lot of fucking people."

"Well I guess you do come on."

Do you think about

Everything you've been through

You never thought you'd be so depressed

Are you wondering

Is it life or death

Do you think that there's no one like you

We are

We are

We are

We are the ones

We get knocked down

We get back up and stand above the crowd

We are one

We are the ones

We get knocked down

We get back up and stand above the crowd

We are one

The life I think about

Is so much better than this

I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess

I'm sick of wondering

Is it life or death

I need to figure out who's behind me

We are

We are

We are

We are the ones

We get knocked down

We get back up and stand above the crowd

We are one

We are the ones

We get knocked down

We get back up and stand above the crowd

We are one

The life I think about

Is so much better than this

I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess

I'm sick of wondering

Is it life or death?

We are the ones

We get knocked down

We get back up and stand above the crowd

We are one

We are the ones

We get knocked down

We get back up and stand above the crowd

We are one

We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd (Crowd)

(We stand) We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd (We Stand)

We stand above the crowd

(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd

(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd

(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd

(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd

Then after that they were off and before Riku knew it he was blindfolded being lead up somewhere. Then he felt a chill on his bare arms, and opened his eyes to the roof of like the talkest building in this place. and saw Abhita sitting on the edge.

"Come on sit",Which he did

"I do this after every gig go on a roof so if you came you must be pretty fucking speacial"

"And your starting to get drunk young lady.", He said taking her beer from her side and putting in on the side of him.

"I know i am but you are to. So... GIVE ME THE FUCK MY BEER ASSHOLE!"

"Ah ah ah", He said moivng his finger. Then she practicly jumped on his chest, and looked in his eyes.

"Give me my beer or I will make sure you fall off this building as a aciedent.", Then put her beer out in the open, and kissed her.

"Happy?"

"Yes"

_A few hours later bullshiting,some things they did for new paper most likely, and all five of them hammered they didnt know how they got home._

Being hammered as soon as they got to Riku's room he started attacking her with kisses that felt like rape with a tongue and he moved over to the bed and flicked on a lamp then ploped on the bed bringing her with but her landing on bottom. Then he started attacking her neck and she moved her head and he sucked on her pulse point and took her legs and wrapped them around his waist by putting them under her thigh. Then after he was done attacking her neck she kept trying to get on top, but he pinned her arms and kissed her full force then she tugged at his lip and slid her tongue in her eventualy won, and moved down her throat nipping and biting each piece of flesh there was but at the junction of her neck he accidently dug his fangs in her neck , while sucking on it, and drank a little blood, but when he tasted it he stopped.

"Sorry",Then he saw it fade to where just the bleeding stopped.

"Uh are you gonna heal that"

" Incase you need blood later"

" I couldn't from you what if I take to much?"

"My blood being neko's just produces as soon as it is gone. So have at it."

" This is werid thought. I mean a vampire never claimed a neko I am sure this is illegal."

"Well charms or something to cover it "

"Okay",Then he bit down on his 'mark' and drank a little more. Then when he pulled his head away she began to seal it after he licked the rest the blood way and he looked at her. She took in the ring of red around his eyes being bigger taking up replacing his blue green with all red, his fangs grew longer and claws came out. Then she wiped the blood off his chin and rubbed it on his bottom lip.

"Abhi don't"

"Don't what?"

"You know damned well what. Don't tempt me you already do enough. I can go a long time but I need you alive don't tempt me...please."

"Okay... I'll try.",Then right after she said that, she was caught in a passionate lip lock, and tugged at her lip from time to time, but when he slipped his tongue in her mouth she grazed his fangs with her tongue. And with his fangs being sensitive enough he pinned her arms down not knowing his claws were digging in her wrist till his smelt it.

"Sorry"

"Its okay let me guess a cant retract them time",She said stroking his cheek with a one inch clawed hand, he put a hand over hers.

"Yeah a lot of times I can't good time to tell you dont let me use your guitar."

"Okay but I have mine made to withold claws Riku, and I swear your thinking hard because you claws are in my wrist."

"Sorry",Then he pulled them out and licked his claws.

"You're blood's sweet... like you", He said the last part in her ear.

" Yeah and you tell me not to tempt you."

" Heh I know ", Then he noticed her blush get deeper. So he kissed from his mark,sucking there,and moving to her pulse point, cupping her head from her cheek, then up to her jawline to the corner of it and up to her ear.

"Just to think what coarses threw that sweet blood and the fact your blushing like a school girl with a crush"

"Yeah try being under the one who gave you a mark",He chuckled but stopped when she bit down on his neck, indead leaving a mark.

"Well that was outta the blue you think?"

"You didnt give much warning either mister.",Then they heard Axel up by the door.

"Both you shut the hell up! I am smammered and want to sleep."

"Axel if you don't leave there will be a knife and you have no balls, better yet i will feed them to a fucking dog and make you watch."

"Little girl can be violent eh",He said walking in, taking in there appearence.

"Oh yeah Riku's a vampire."

"No duh dumbass and call me little girl again i will cut off so much of you dick you will have to become a girl"

"Wait i thought vampires couldnt mark humans."

"I am not human",The he looked where Riku was rubbing on her head.

"Ears! A neko! I thought they were extincted?"

"Well you see ears don't you?"

"Cool now will your threat come true"

"Yes"

"Bye!",He said running down the hall after slamming the door.

"Dumb ass"

"You think", He said against his mark."Try living with him."

"I have a bad feeling about being on stage with him tomorrow."

"Oh yeah we got a deal in Travarse Town right?"

"Yup so how about some fact rollute.(God every time i play this something personal gets out) One fact I say you say one back."

"Okay."

"I may be half cat but honestly I love dogs."

" Those vampires having to feed every day not true I can go weeks but pefer not to."

" It makes me jealous to think about to sucking on someone else. Okay so my eyes turn colors with my mood."

" Well what else am I gonna do feed off you all the time. I can really walk in the sun."

" I wouldn't mind. And nekos do get a tail when we are fully mature."

"Can we end this game?"

"Yes"

"What do you mean you wouldn't mind if i take to much you could die."

" Fine."

" But who said I would leave you alone completely." ,He said trapping her under him.

"I don't believe anyone did."

"Good because if I left you neglected what kind off man would I be."

" One I would easily kill with a flick of the wrist and a dig to the shore."

"There we go bingo. But for now can we sleep I have a feeling I have a hangover awaiting."

" And you think I don't you were taking shots I was doing beer, bloody marys and margeritas.", Then Riku turned over and pulled her to him, and kissed her neck digging his fangs in for a little while.

"Good nigh Abhi."

"Night Riku"

_ln the morning _

Riku woke up with a pounding in his head and something breathing on his chest. Then he looked down.

"Hey Abhi"

" Bout time your up, you may of been asleep but you have a death hold"

" Sorry bout that but am I the only one who feels like Satan is trying to brain fuck me."

"Perv and no your not, By the way we got Travarse Town tonight."

" Oh yeah I hope we don't get as hammered."" Yeah no fucking kidding I didn't know you talked in your sleep "

"Did you know there is a question I have wanted to ask since I have known you in highschool? I am going to ask it now because I know you won't kill me."

"What is it?"

"What do you mean when you say whatever do you mean whatever or do you mean something else?"

"When I say it when I am mad or annoyed I really mean 'I hope you get shot, fall off a bridge, and get raped by a shark."

"Okay good thing to know.", Then they both heard something break. Then Abhita was looking at Riku with question.

"Axel, Sora, or Roxas", Then they saw no other then the blonde who's name starts with a Ti and ends with dus

"That is what you think, I will be taking her back now.", He said stalking closer.

"Tidus go away go get someone else wow the blondeness effected you"

"No I just love you"

"Bullshit I have seen what you have done to her Tidus GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE", Then Axel came up and covered his mouth and dragged his ass out side.

They did see him out side running back to a run down place.

"Saix the plan is in order"

Hehehehehehehehhehehe time for a cliffy what do you think will happen or how else is involed why is Abhita so important.

HAPPY SAINT. PATRICK'S DAY. TIME FR GREEN BEER, GREEN EGGS AND PANCAKES, TIME FOR GREEN TEA, GREEN WATER AT MY PARTY, AND FOR MY MOM SAYS GREEN PISS.


End file.
